


Sharp or Why Men Should Learn To Look Before They Sew

by blythechild



Series: Drabble Challenges [5]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V is clueless about why his pants keep tearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp or Why Men Should Learn To Look Before They Sew

**Author's Note:**

> I must have been angry at my partner when I wrote this... Hmmm. It was a response to a drabble challenge. The prompt was 'sharp'.
> 
> This is fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as a personal entertainment.

V had a favorite chair. 

His favorite chair had a protruding upholstery nail that caught on his trousers often.

Many a night V was ensconced in mending the holes in his trousers, always curiously in the same place. 

Evey watched this cycle continue for months wondering how V could be so oblivious to the flagrantly obvious.

This evening V sat in his favorite chair mending a hole in his pants.

Evey watched him over the top of her novel.

V rose to put away his newly mended pants only to be met with a ripping sound.

V looked down at the pants in his hand poking at his sewing trying to find the tear.

"Aaaarghhh!" Evey's book snapped shut and she was gone.

Now V was left to wonder about his invisible trouser tear and Evey's mood swings.

Evey suddenly reappeared brandishing a mallet.

V leapt out of the way as Evey murderously descended upon his favorite chair with the mallet, flattening the nail with one blow.

"Men!" she muttered as she walked back into the darkness, mallet over her shoulder.

V peered down at the smooth nail end and rubbed it tentatively with his finger.

"Well, that explains a lot."

"Aaaaaarghhh!" came the response from the darkness. "You're about as bloody sharp as that nail is now!"

V stood up straight and was about to respond when he felt the rip in his trouser leg.

He picked up his sewing kit and decided to do his mending in his room from now on.


End file.
